Good Licks
by Heterochromatic Cheri
Summary: [Collection of 500-word drabbles for Ciel/Alois] Current: There's humming and mewling, and it's Ciel who has to keep Alois quiet. [M] [in-progress]
1. One

**One.**

"What do you mean, you don't like cherries? Everyone likes cherries, Ciel!"

"Not me," the grey-haired earl replies dryly. His gaze only lingers on Alois for a second before he focuses his attention back on the chess board before him. Few people – _if any_ – have the patience to put up with Alois's antics; Ciel is one of them.

"But you do!" he insists; he's holding a cherry by its stem with his index finger and thumb, and he dangles the fruit in front of Ciel's eye as he leans across the table with a tantalizing stare. Alois has the sweet scent of cherries on his breath, warm against Ciel's lips as he presses on with, "Just try one!"

"I don't like them, Alois," Ciel retorts, lifting a hand to push the cherry away from his face, and he's inwardly hoping that Alois will go with it.

Alois isn't easily discouraged by people brushing him off; he's used to it, and in fact, he takes it as a challenge, one that he won't back down from. And Ciel is quite the delicious challenge, if he does say so himself. Ciel's attempt to push Alois away only brings the blond earl an extra boost of persistence.

One arm slams down on the table and sweeps across the checkered board, black and white chess pieces raining on the floor; with the desk clear, Alois props himself on his elbows, biting into the cherry he's been holding, and brings himself closer, lying on his stomach on the table.

"You ignorant buffoon–"

" _Ciel_ , did you know–" Alois chirps, unfazed, "–that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue, you're an excellent kisser?"

Only one chess piece remains on the table, the black king, and Ciel has picked it up and tentatively set it down on the corner of the desk, well out of Alois's way. Afterwards, he folds his arms across his chest and regards the flirtatious blond with a cold glare. "I don't care."

"It all depends on how you work your tongue." The gleam in those alluring sapphire eyes almost makes Ciel's skin crawl; the cherry stem is all that remains, and he catches it between his teeth, cheerily murmuring, "Let me show you how it's done."

Ciel isn't amused in the slightest, but he doesn't look away, instead eyeing the movement of Alois's cheeks as his tongue twists the cherry stem into a knot in his mouth. When Alois finishes, he sticks out his tongue, the knotted stem resting atop his contract seal. It isn't that Ciel is amazed or anything, but he finds it mildly surprising that it only took upwards of eleven seconds for Alois to complete the task.

The palm of Alois's hand presses against the desk as he leans up with aim for Ciel's mouth, the cherry stem bobbing between his lips as he says, "Now, why don't you try?"

Ciel shoves hand against Alois's shoulder and scoffs. "I'm _allergic._ "

* * *

 **Notes:** _Is Ciel 'allergic' to cherries or is he 'allergic' to Alois?_ ***** I do plan on this containing NSFW in the future; that's why it's marked as M. I'm obsessed with these two, but I'm not sure if I do them justice. Please, let me know?


	2. Two

**Two.**

"I've always wondered how you taste, Ciel," the blond earl purrs enticingly. His index finger is extended, the pad pressed beneath Ciel's chin and effectively tilting his head upward to expose the column of his throat. It's unusual for Ciel to allow Alois to touch him without complaint, but he's not going to risk questioning it; to Alois, it's the object of his desires finally giving in to him.

"Shame," Ciel answers, his voice flat. "You won't be finding out today."

"Are you implying you might let me have a taste another time?" Alois's finger trails down the length of Ciel's throat; his nails aren't short like his companion's, and they lightly rake along his skin with an intimidating sense of sexual desire. He can feel Ciel hesitantly swallow back his own yearning from beneath his hand.

"No."

"Oh, I think you were!" Alois laughs joyfully.

Ciel hates Alois, and it's for this very reason. He's not afraid to tease Ciel relentlessly, and really, that's not as bothersome as some may think – the real issue is that Alois doesn't always know when he's crossed a line that he shouldn't have even dared venture near. However, that much isn't necessarily the case _now_.

"You probably taste really sweet," Alois dares to say; now that his gaze is no longer dictated by the blond, Ciel shifts his eyes to the boy on is lap, and he's met by a brilliant, glittering sapphire. "Aren't you even curious about _me_ , Ciel?"

"Not really."

Alois knows he's lying - rather, he thinks he is. (The boy's mind is twisted enough to contort refusal into consent, 'no' into 'yes.') The fingers previously following the path of Ciel's throat have halted at the boy's collarbone, and he's got his other hand cradling Ciel's face, thumb running over his cheekbone – soothing, but alluring.

"I know that's not what you think, Ciel," Alois confidently purrs, fingers threading through the silky-short locks of grey hair that are a ragged mess framing his companion's face. "I can see it in your eye. Why won't you take off that patch so I can see the other?"

There's the line, and it's been crossed; Ciel, though irritated, reacts with a calm but dangerous edge in his voice. It's only a moment after Alois asked the offensive question before Ciel has a firm grip on the blond's wrist, fingers digging into his skin. (And it's cute, Alois thinks, that Ciel thinks he's hurting him!)

" _No_."

"You'll be saying 'yes' by the time I'm finished with you!" His voice is bubbly and ecstatic; it's like unspoken threats mean absolutely nothing – even if they had been voiced, though, the outcome would be the same. "Shall I prove it?"

"No."

"You mean 'yes!'" he laughs again, childlike, and throws his arms around Ciel's shoulders to draw him closer and seal their lips. His kiss is searing, tongue darting out for the taste he so craves, like those sweets Sebastian makes to perfection.

And Ciel kisses him back.

* * *

 **Notes:** Thanks for the views and the comment!


	3. Three

**Three.**

It's quite the comfortable position, Alois thinks, because he enjoys the warmth of Ciel's body pressing so close to his own. They're on the bed, and Alois has his legs circled around Ciel's waist while his arms are wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him in close. Ciel's sitting crisscross, and although Alois could easily fit in the gap between the earl's legs, he's made himself comfortable directly on Ciel's groin, firm and hot against his own despite the layers of clothing to remain a barrier between their obvious arousal.

Ciel _swears_ it's the contact seal marking Alois's tongue that has left it with a texture quite different from what he initially expected to be wet and smooth. It feels rough when Alois takes a long, slow lick along Ciel's lips, and when their tongues press together as they meet through deep kisses, he can feel the shape of the mark.

There's humming and mewling, and it's Ciel who has to keep Alois quiet; though Alois is always the one who initiates and takes control of their kisses, he's not very skilled at muffling lustful whines and breathy mumbles of his companion's name, and Ciel silences the blond by swallowing every whimper with talented movements of his mouth.

Ciel's bed is soft, and Alois knows it; his feet are free of knee-high boots, but he still has tall, black sock covering the slender length of his legs. His toes curl, bunching up the comforter; Alois wants so desperately for Ciel to take back his dominance, shove him back onto the bed and have his way – ah, but he knows that Ciel won't, because he's shy, awkward, not used to these things yet, even though he's consenting enough to allow this blond irritant to invade every inch of his mouth.

The hands at his waist leave Alois in anticipation – waiting, wondering. Though gloved, the warmth of Ciel's fingertips seems to seep through Alois's vest; Ciel's fingers twitch like he's contemplating sliding them beneath Alois's shirt to make direct contact with his skin, and Alois would have no protest.

The kiss lingers, the blond's teeth catching Ciel's bottom lip and pulling as he leans away; when he opens his eyes, Ciel's already looking back at him, the seal on his right eye only partially hidden by unruly grey bangs – Alois had pulled the tie on his eyepatch earlier, and now, it's lying in his lap, forgotten by the sassy heterochromatic beauty holding him in his arms.

"You have very pretty eyes, Ciel." A compliment to be expected from Alois, considering he's heard it a few dozen times before, but even so, Ciel finds his cheeks dusting a light, embarrassed pink.

Alois opens his mouth to add onto his comment, one eyebrow quirking upward with playful intentions, but before he can say anything more, Ciel's closing the distance between their lips and claiming another kiss.

Ever-so-softly, Alois catches the faint murmur of Ciel's voice in between the sweeps of his tongue.

 _"_ _As do you."_

* * *

 **Notes:** _And starting now, this will begin to seem more M-rated._


End file.
